Library Aftermath Stress Relief 2
by Dragonsbain
Summary: I have gotten a few requests for a follow up to Stress Relief. The Doctor's revenge on River. The obvious setting was right after Consternation. I learned that it wasn't easy to write a tickle fight that the Doctor wins. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Champaine and Omelets

AN: Thanks to lodilou for her video "River & The Doctor/ There shouldn't be a good in goodbye. Also "Love Reign O'er Me" by The Who. I wrote this little story to both of them.

* * *

It was all over. The Library would open in a few months. Lux needed staff. It would take time for the known Universe to find out that The Library was no longer off limits. Sigma and Malokeh were dropped off to their homes. All of them would meet again in two weeks. Sigma was serious about the therapy. For now just rest and relax. Charlotte happily left with Lux. Charlotte had an entire family to meet. The TARDIS set up communication lines for both Charlotte and the Core's residents. Everyone could stay in touch with each other.

The TARDIS parked herself in the Pond's garden. The Doctor flew out the doors and into the sunny garden. He took a moment to take in everything. It was quiet, happy and peaceful.

"Doctor?" Rory asked.

The Doctor clapped his hands and turned around.

"Who is hungry? I'm making omelets."

He got three half hearted "Yeahs" in response.

"What is the matter?" The Doctor asked in response.

"Doctor we are tired." Amy said.

"Well you shouldn't go to bed on an empty stomach." The Doctor stated.

Rory unlocked the back door and The Doctor quickly took over the kitchen.

"Why don't you three get comfy?" The Doctor said.

"P.J. omelet Party!" Amy yelled.

Amy kissed all of them and disappeared up the stairs. Rory followed Amy up the stairs after a hug with River and the Doctor.

"You need to change also, Sweetie."

River hugged The Doctor from behind and kissed his neck. The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. The Universe really did like him. Here she was playfully nibbling on his neck.

"I thought you were tired?" The Doctor said with a smile.

"Exhausted. Doesn't mean I can not fool around with my husband a bit. Come on. Let's get changed."

River and the Doctor went into the guest room. They both had clothes stored there. The Doctor was changed in a few moments.

"I will be down in a few moments, Doctor." River said as the Doctor disappeared down the stairs.

River looked around the room. It was a mess with papers. She picked up a few.

"So this is where you planned our rescue?" River quietly said to herself.

River stood up and looked at the bed. She could get a fuzzy image of her parents helping him through his breakdown. It hurt.

_"It is supposed to hurt. That is what Sigma said. I can hide the memory from you for a while if you want. So you can relax."_ Melody quietly said to her.

"No. It will be ok." River answered.

_"I will be starting my homework. I have a lot to read."_ Melody answered.

"Yes you do." River laughed.

River put on a very soft sweat outfit.

_"Why do I think this is going to turn into the Encyclopedia Britannia? If you need me River just call."_

"Same here Melody. Otherwise I'll see you when I go to sleep."

_"Thanks, River. Those omelets smell good. Better get going."_

"River! Omelets are ready." The Doctor yelled.

River walked down the stairs to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. Most people didn't realize that the Doctor had trained in France during the dawning of the culinary movement.

"You can't put that on my plate. It isn't done." Amy said.

"My dear Amelia, if eggs are done in the pan, they become over done on the plate."

The Doctor put two perfect French runny omelets, with chives, in front of Amy and Rory. He turned around and placed two more on the table. Rory looked ready to devour it.

"Wait! Please." The Doctor shouted.

Rory sighed and put the fork down. The Doctor produced a bottle of champagne. Amy, Rory and River dove under the table.

"What?!" The Doctor said as he loosened the cork.

The cork nearly took out a light in the kitchen and scattered the tower of toast in the middle of the table. River just shook her head and tried desperately not to laugh. Amy and Rory were giggling as they retook their seats. The Doctor filled 4 flutes while giving them all nasty looks. The Doctor raised his glass and looked like he was going to give a speech.

The Doctor stood and looked at the three people around the table. Then his brain went on rewind. Amy and Rory paying bills. Rory gathering him in his arms and carrying him upstairs. The three of them leaving for the hospital. Amy, Rory and River stayed silent. They guessed he was flashing back. Flashbacks would be common among them all. The Doctor sighed then kissed them all on the cheek. He raised his glass, smiled and knocked back the glass of champagne. A laugh went around the table before the omelets were devoured.


	2. YoYo's are dangerous

"Doctor have you ever drank champagne?" Rory asked between bites.

"Of course I..."

The Doctor stopped to pinch his nose against the bubbles that seemed to want to burst his sinuses open.

"As you were saying Doctor." River said.

River got a swat to her shoulder.

"You can't shoot champagne. The bubbles will get you." Rory stated. "These omelets are amazing. Thanks Doctor."

"You are most welcome."

The Doctor was able to answer when the bubbles subsided. All four quickly realized how quickly one can feel tired when you sit.

"I don't want to move." Amy said.

"Mum, I agree but your bed will be far more comfortable."

"Amy and I can do the dishes. Why don't you two relax?" Rory said as he cleared the table.

"Thanks Dad." River said.

"Your welcome" Rory turned to River and smiled " Sweetie."

River smiled and burst into giggles. Rory watched the Doctor's eyes brighten at River's laughter. Rory understood how much Amy's true laugh could lift his spirits. The Doctor got up and went to the back door.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"Have to say good night to sexy."

They watched him snap his fingers and go into the TARDIS. River smiled.

"What?" Rory asked.

"My only competition. The other woman." River said with a beaming smile.

Amy and Rory looked shocked. River let out a laugh.

"You do have a point." Amy said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." River smirked.

River went into the front room and sat down on the couch. The Doctor walked back in the house with his Yo-Yo.

"So did you tuck her in?" Rory asked.

"Give her a good night kiss?" Amy added.

"Don't be absurd Ponds. You can't "tuck" the TARDIS in. But I gave her a "you have been a very good girl kiss."

The Ponds turned to look at him.

"Oh, you were kidding?"

"River. He really needs to go to bed." Rory said.

"That won't fix much, father dear." River replied.

"I heard that Song."

The Doctor went to the front room and shot the Yo-Yo by River's ear.

"Oh no. You are not playing with that thing now." River said with a slight growl.

"Who is going to stop me?"

River perfectly dismounted the couch, over the back. The Doctor backed up into the kitchen.

"Give me that now." River ordered.

The Doctor ran back into the living room. Rory and Amy watched as River and the Doctor did two laps of the kitchen and the front room. They both went flying up the stairs. Amy looked at the clock.

"10 seconds."

"I give him 20 Amy."

The footsteps thudded through the bedrooms. River hid behind the guest room door. The Doctor stopped and looked around. River waited for the Doctor to turn away from her. She pounced on him from behind.

"22 seconds. Good call Rory." Amy said.

The Doctor's helpless laughter floated down the stairs. Amy and Rory smiled.

"The Doctor is what? 1,110?" Rory asked.

"Yes. River is...39 and holding?" Amy added.

"Love her. I do but she is, 248?" Rory inquired.

"I think that is close."

"Is it me? Or is it scary that they have 1,358 combined years of wisdom..."

"and they are having a tickle fight. Scary. We are the responsible ones." Amy finished.

Rory got an evil grin and went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey! Will you two kids please quiet down!?" Rory bellowed.

Amy was snickering by the kitchen door. It got quiet all the sudden. Rory saw the Doctor go flying into the guest room. River appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Dad?! Now I have to catch him again." River looked shocked.

Rory just shrugged and walked back to Amy.

"I've wanted to do that, forever."

Rory kissed Amy and they walked to the TARDIS.


	3. Mental hugs

Rory threw his arms around a corner of the TARDIS.

"You wonderful lady you. Thank you."

Rory kissed the side of the TARDIS. Amy patted her side and added:

"We are going to sleep. If you need anything just wake us up."

The TARDIS shuttered in response.

"What is the matter?" Amy asked.

Rory touched the front door. It opened at his touch. Amy looked inside. Her rotor was spastically bobbing up and down and the lights were dimmed. Rory and Amy walked in and everything felt wrong.

"Amy something is wrong. Let's get the Doctor."

The TARDIS slammed the door shut. Suddenly Amy and Rory heard one word in their heads:

_STAY_

"Ok, we are not going anywhere." Amy said.

"What's wrong?" Rory gently asked.

Amy and Rory had walked up to the console. Various images of everything that had happened flashed on the screen.

"It is ok. We are all safe." Amy said.

The TARDIS was trembling beneath their feet. Rory closed his eyes and suddenly understood.

"Amy. She knows that."

"Oh! You poor girl. It is ok. You got really scared didn't you?"

Amy finally understood. The TARDIS needed to mentally collapse.

"We aren't leaving. Just let it go." Rory said with a smile.

The sound that came from the console was as close to a grateful sob as Sexy could manage. Amy and Rory just listened as she let all her stress go. Just like with the Doctor. They just needed to be there.

* * *

The Doctor looked out the window of the guest bath at his TARDIS. He could feel her stress and sadness.

"You can't stay in there forever, Doctor. " River said with a smile.

"No. Your right. Sexy needs me."

The Doctor opened the door to River's smirk.

"Sweetie. She will be fine."

"But she is.."

"How many times do I have to tell you this. It is sometimes easier to cry to your friends than it is to cry to your partner. Doctor. My parents helped you through it. Let them help her. Understand?"

"Understood."

"Good. Now where were we?"

"Ri..ver." The Doctor growled.

The Doctor was trying very unsuccessfully to sound dangerous.

"Oh, I remember now."

River broke into a big smile and made a grab for the Doctor. He curled up and squeaked.

"I didn't even touch you!" River said through a laugh.

The Doctor bolted by her and out of the bathroom. River was totally over come by how he could totally take her out of herself. That simple fact was part of the bedrock of why River loved him so completely. Yes, what she was doing was very childish. It didn't matter. She was having fun.

* * *

"Just a suggestion. May be you and the Doctor should think about relaxing that, "Don't get emotional" rule just a bit. Don't let it build up so much." Rory suggested.

The TARDIS quieted a bit and turned up the lights.

"Does this mean you will think about it?" Amy asked.

_Maybe_.

"That is all we ask." Rory said.

"We better go and save the Doctor before River tickles him into another regeneration." Amy said.

The TARDIS made the happy humming noise that Rory and Amy recognized as her laugh.

"Oh old girl. Want to hear a story?" Amy said.

Rory took one look at Amy and turned blood red.

"Please no." Rory whispered.

Rory turned to leave but Sexy wouldn't open the doors.

"See she wants to hear it."

Rory just walked up to the glass floor and laid down. Total mortification on his face.

"It all started one day in seventh grade. Mels and I were planning a sleep over. There was this guy that wanted to date Mels. But she wouldn't give him the time of day. "

"She was to good for him."

"Well, then how did they talk you into spying on us? Hmmm? You weren't her father back then."

"But I was her protector." Rory said proudly.

Rory expected Amy to burst out in laughter at that. Amy sat and thought about what Rory had just said.

"Yes you were. You protected Mels from herself. She would listen to you when she wouldn't listen to anyone else." Amy said proudly.

Amy kissed and hugged Rory.

_Awww_

"Thank-you."Rory said.

"Now. Back on to the spying campaign." Amy continued.

* * *

The Doctor was under the guest bed. If this was what the humans referred to as a "Tickle Fight", it was entirely one sided.

For all the time he and River spent together, physically enjoying each other, he had never found her version of his "primer button". That was River's term for the space, under his left third rib, that seemed to turn on every ticklish part of his body.

_"How am I supposed to tickle someone who isn't ticklish?"_

_"Your clumsy hands can't do it!"_Eight yelled.

_"Excuse me."_

_"I know you were distracted but what did you think was making River jump and screech when Melody was over here?_

Eight sighed. The Doctor's mind was filled with images of Eight's hands driving Melody to tears because of laughter.

_"But what haven't I done?"_

_"Listen the beautiful, bespoke psychopath, warrior queen we married puts up a great front."_

_"I know how fragile..."_

_"I don't mean emotionally. I mean physically. She plays rough in the bedroom and every other way also._

Eight could feel Eleven slipping into a memory barrage of physically enjoyable encounters with River.

_"Focus!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"If you want to tickle her you have to be as delicate with her body as we have learned to be with her soul."_

River walked out of the master bath and started her hunt again.


	4. Gentle Touches

Rory wanted to crawl in a hole somewhere. Amy and the TARDIS were laughing themselves silly.

"It wasn't funny." Rory whispered.

"Oh yes it was. Mels hung out my bedroom window and dragged him off that branch and into my room."

"Then she was trying to deliberately rattle me."

"She wasn't going to hurt you. She wanted information. All you had to answer was three questions Stupid Face."

Rory stopped and thought about it.

"Now I know why she did what she did. Mels laid me on the floor and sat on my hips. She made like I was going to get hit. So I put my arms up to protect my face."

"Then it was all over with. You were laughing so hard she had to stop for you to talk."  
Amy made a grab for Rory's side. Rory twisted out of the way.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you are still all covered with bruises."

"Yes. She was and, obviously, still is a wicked tickler. Doctor doesn't have a chance." Rory said.

"I need to change your bandages."

The TARDIS produced all the supplies Amy needed.

"Thanks. How do my feet look?"

"Well they are a lovely shade of purple." Amy said.

* * *

River walked into the guest bedroom. River caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She sighed. She looked horrible. Both eyes were black and blue. Thankfully, the swelling had gone down. She lifted her top and looked at the patches of black, blue and purple flecked across her body. The Doctor watched all of it from under the bed and came up with an idea. River shook herself out and flung herself on the bed.

"Let's see. He isn't downstairs."

River bounced on the bed. The Doctor could feel the box spring bouncing off of his back and rump.

"Can't be in the yard or the garden. Never heard the door open. So he must be..."

River never finished her sentence. She hung over the bed and latched on to his ankles. The minor scream that was produced by the Doctor had River laughing by the time she hauled him from under the bed.

"I surrender!"

"Nice try."

"What about a nice massage? Get all that tension out before we go to sleep."

"Would you do that?" River said.

The Doctor heard that tiny hitch in her voice.

_"She doesn't think I want to touch her because of the way she looks. River what am I going to do with you."_

"Of course I will it would be my pleasure."

The Doctor turned down the bed. He wanted her to lay on the sheets. The Doctor lifted River's hands over her head and gave her a quick kiss. River smiled as her face disappeared into the sweat top.

"We won't be needing this." The Doctor said as he threw the top onto a chair.

"And, most certainly, won't be needing this."

The Doctor released her breasts from their confinement. The bra joined her top. The Doctor picked up River and placed her on the bed. The Doctor wiggled the sweat pants off of her.

"Now I have a work surface." the Doctor said as he clapped his hands together.

River smiled and closed her eyes. The sheets were cool and the mattress just soft enough. River opened her eyes to the Doctor sitting next to her right side.

"Now River. The only thing you need do is tell me if I'm hurting you. OK?"

"Got it." River said with a smile.

The Doctor started massaging her right hand. As the Doctor gradually worked his way up her arm, he started noticing shapes in River's bruises. He started tracing one out on her stomach. River popped her eyes open.

"Doctor?"

"It looks like a rabbit."

"What?"

"It is kind of like looking at clouds. See things in them."

The Doctor got a face full of pillow.

"I'm right. Feel it?"

The Doctor traced out the rabbit again.

"Where is the tail?" River asked just to amuse him.

The Doctor smiled. His finger traced a puffy tail. The tail, just happened, to be River's navel. He felt River flinch. She covered it with a cough.

_I saw that Song._

The Doctor went back to kneading out her muscles. He did both arms and started on her chest. River had knots on both sides. Basically under both arms. River let out a healthy stream of curses. It hurt.

"River, I'm hurting you."

"Yes. It will feel better when they are out."

Ten minutes later the knots were gone. River was laying on her left side panting. The Doctor couldn't stand that the knots wouldn't loosen till River had tears of pain running down her face.

"Do you need a minute?"

"No. Thank you Sweetie. I have never been able to get those knots out."

The Doctor rolled River on her back.

"River. Take deep breaths for me."

River did more coughing than breathing for the first minute. The Doctor laid his ear between her breasts. Listening to her hearts beating. Eventually, River's breathing slowed.

"Feel better?"

"Yes I do."

"OK. Turn over."

Those knots were holding a lot of tension in her. River was relaxing into the mattress. The Doctor could see River was falling asleep under his hands. He could let the tickle revenge go for the moment. He got the knots out of both legs.

"River?" The Doctor whispered.

River fluttered her eyes open and mumbled :"What?"

"I'm going to get your usual cramps out of your arches. You just go to sleep."

River nodded her head yes and burrowed into the pillow. River's feet would cramp, all the time. The Doctor usually could put her to sleep just by rubbing her feet. So, they were both shocked when he was rubbing her left arch and she pulled her foot away. River could have covered the action somehow if she hadn't shot awake with a deep breath that turned into a squeak.

_"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"_

River was in trouble now.


	5. Impulses

AN: I would like to thank the cast and crew of ER. One of the best series ever on television. Without the show and, especially, the blooper reels, I would have never been able to write River's reactions with any sort of realism. Because, whatever the character, it is still Alex underneath it all. As much as I dearly love River, Alex Kingston will always be Dr. Elizabeth Corday first, to me. For those who never watched ER, please go to You Tube and look up two videos. The first will explain the fun set they worked on: "ER blooper Alex and Paul". The second will show where Alex could take River if it wasn't a family show:"Liz and Benton" (The egg scene.)

* * *

The Doctor put a calming hand on River's lower back.

"Don't move River."

"Why not?"

River tried not to squirm much. The Doctor had her left foot back in his hands.

"River. You are simply a victim of our success."

The Doctor continued his massage. The same way he had done numerous times before. He didn't want to take advantage. River and Melody had enough trust issues. The Doctor took River's toes between his fingers and snapped them back and forth. The Doctor felt River's right leg swinging next to his ear. He wasn't facing her. He was gauging her reactions by sound.

River was definitely shocked by the signals her body was giving her. This body wasn't ticklish. Neither was Mels'. River had to think back to when she was around four years of age. Two hundred and forty four years ago. One tends to forget with time. River calmed her voice and asked:

"My rebooting caused this?"

The Doctor captured River's right leg.

"No River."

"Then what?"

"Those knots. You said you have never gotten those out. We have never tried."

"The knots were, holding.." River started.

The Doctor started on River's arch just as she started speaking. River never finished. River, attempted, to jerk her foot away, again. The Doctor turned around to see her shoulders hunch up and River's head disappear under the pillow.

"What love?" the Doctor innocently tried to continue.

"Um, um. The knots. Could they really hold nerve impulses?"

_She is good. Come on. Don't you want to hear her pure laugh?_ Eight whispered.

"River, yes they could. You were knotted to the bone. Are your sides still sore?"

River was getting a break. The Doctor was working on her heel. The electric shocks were not crawling up her legs.

"A bit yes. But, I can breathe a lot better. Thanks, Sweetie."

"You are most welcome. Now let's get your cramped toes to relax then we should go to sleep."

"I agree." **Yawn** "Thanks for the massage. I feel much better. I need to return the favor."

"Plenty of time to do that."

"Yes there is. Feels good to say that and mean it." River said.

The Doctor let the thought wave through him. It was warm and happy. Plenty of time.

_What is with you? Stop mushing out on me and get her._

The Doctor closed his eyes and answered Eight.

_I thought you were all going to sleep. I can handle this thank you._

_I'm not tired. Anyway someone needs to mind the village._ Eight answered.

_Just like River said I have all the time in the world to get revenge on her._

_Do you remember when she, finally, figured out exactly how ticklish you were._

_Me? Don't blame me for that. I inherited it._

"Sweetie? You ok?"

"Sorry, River. Just lost in thought. Ok, toes then sleep."

The Doctor slid his fingers between her toes and River tensed up and bit down on a laugh, but not entirely.

"River? What was that?!You... snorked."

River lost it. She couldn't stop the laugh. Pain she could handle. She grew up with every type and permutation. River stole a quick glance at the Doctor. His fingers were frozen between her toes. His face had a smirk on it and his eyes were glowing.

River suddenly realized what she must look like every time she thought of the Doctor's laugh. The laugh that could sustain her through her worst days. She also realized that she was going to get it. He did have more than enough reason to reduce her to a laughing mess. The day she found his "primer button" was worth, at least, a few tickle attacks in revenge.

"It seems you have a problem wife. Your nerves are a bit sensitive."

The Doctor started driving the last of the cramps out of River's foot. He could hear her giggling under the pillow.

"I have no idea what you are giggling about. You aren't ticklish. Must just be some excited nerves. Maybe, I was wrong about the knots."

The Doctor's fingers slowly drew their way down her foot. River was trembling under his touch.

"River? What do you think? I've also heard about some sort of insect. Maybe you got bit? Probably an Earth myth."

_Insect? Myth? What is he talking about?_

"Maybe I should look for a bite mark. River?"

River, with horror, realized what he was going to do.


	6. Tickle Bug

"All done. Feel better?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Thank you Amy."

Amy helped Rory to his feet. Rory gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Old girl are you going to be able to sleep now?" Rory asked.

"Does a TARDIS even sleep?" Amy asked.

_Like cat nap._

"So, you are ok?" Rory asked.

_Much better._

Amy and Rory gave the console a kiss. Rory yawned and stretched as he walked to the door.

"Don't wake us unless it is a huge disaster." Amy stated.

_Define disaster._

Amy was going to launch into an explanation when Rory gave her a look.

"Oh. Ha Ha. Very funny."

Amy gently poked the wall nearest the door as she talked. The TARDIS let out her happy hum. Amy and Rory exited the TARDIS and walked to the kitchen. Rory quietly entered the kitchen thinking the Doctor and River were asleep.

"They are still at it?" Rory asked.

"Obviously." Amy said with a sigh.

"Better go stop her. We all need to rest."

Rory said as he walked into the front room. Amy caught him by the arm to stop Rory.

"What?"

"Listen."

Rory paused and listened.

"That's not the Doctor." Amy quietly said.

"But, River isn't ticklish. How can that be her?"

Amy shrugged.

"Maybe the electric shock?" Amy guessed.

Rory was shaking his head no.

"Can't be her. Mels wasn't ticklish. I know that. River isn't ticklish." Rory stated.

* * *

River was glad the Doctor was giving her feet a break. She was in constant laugh mode when he was examining each foot. River was not sure it was because she was already laughing and couldn't stop rather than actually being ticklish. He was now slowly examining each calf.

River really wanted to know where this beautiful touch came from. Bless this Doctor. He truly was a klutz. He could touch her tenderly but not smoothly. Today his hands were soft as clouds and moved smooth as silk over her. Not that she minded. River just wasn't used to it. The Doctor was also kissing each one of her scars as he came across them. She would give him a big bear hug and kiss later for that.

"Find it yet?"

River had settled back into the pillows. She was still on her stomach. This was all rather relaxing. On the whole.

"No, but I won't give up. That bite mark has to be here somewhere."

"How will you treat it when you find it?"

"A bug is a bug. Neutralize the venom. Clean the area"

The Doctor came to the back of River's left knee. What do you know? River actually had a small bug bite there.

"Found one. It is a mosquito bite."

"Really?"

"Yes. Feel it?"

The Doctor drew half a circle around the bite. River felt a huge shock travel up her leg.

* * *

Rory and Amy were snuggling into bed when they heard a squeak, a strange noise followed by a laugh/scream.

"That is the noise you make." Amy said with wide eyes and a smile.

"What noise?"

"After the squeak. That is River. You two make the same sound when you are laughing really hard. That is so cute."

Rory rolled his eyes. Amy just laughed.

"Good night Mrs. Williams."

"Sleep well Mr. Pond."

Rory hugged Amy from behind. He had both his girls. They were both safe and sound.

"I love you." Amy whispered half asleep.

"I know."

Amy didn't need for Rory to say the words. Rory projected it with the hug and kiss on her neck. Amy was asleep in five minutes. Rory just listened to River's laughter for a few minutes. It was beautiful and vibrant. Rory closed his eyes and drifted to sleep with his baby girl's laugh.

* * *

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" River squeaked.

The Doctor's hand was trapped behind River's knee. This was the most ticklish spot he had found so far on River. River had curled into a fetal position as soon as he had touched the bite.

"River. This must have been one very powerful Tickle Bug bite. Pumped vast quantities of venom into you. Have to get it out."

The Doctor tried to remove his hand but couldn't get it out.

"I need my hand back."

River shook her head no.

"Please."

The Doctor saw another head shake. The Doctor was drinking up River's essence. River never felt so vulnerable and safe at the same time. Strange mixture. She saw the Doctor's face light up with mischief.

"I am afraid you have gone delusional, wife. I remember how to get rid of the toxin. It has to excrete from the lungs. Fear not. I will help you through this."

The Doctor saw River roll her eyes at him. She was trying to look smug through a smile.

_Payback time, Song._

The Doctor used his free hand to find the rest of her tickle spots. River squirmed enough to free his other hand. River couldn't get away from both hands.

"That's it. Breathe it out."

River lasted another minute or so before she got lightheaded.

"Uncle!" River screamed.

The Doctor immediately took his hands off of her. That was her "safe word". River never thought she would ever use it in this context. River kissed him before she left the bed.

"That was fun." River said as she got to her feet.

While River disappeared into the guest bath the Doctor went to the window. It was a beautiful sunset. The rising moon was bathed in gold and red. The first stars were adding their sparkle. The TARDIS was happily napping in the garden.

"Sweetie."

The Doctor turned around to see River patting the spot next to her on the bed. He slid in next to her. They curled into each other. River's eyes fluttered shut. The Doctor just listened to River's breathing. Calm, deep and slow. Sometime before his long journey ended he would find a word to fully describe what he was feeling now. He couldn't think of one. River curled under his chin. The Doctor kissed her curls and whispered:

"Geronimo."


End file.
